


The One

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: He knew it was wrong.He knew it was so wrong but he couldn't help it.He loved him.He could loose everything. His job, his family. He knew he was risking even prison for him.But he loved him.He loved him so much and he knew it was mutual.He was It.He was The One.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I shouldn't need to say this, but please don't send my works to anyone infiltrated with the boys.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this. I always love to read comments, even if they are constructive criticism ones :) 
> 
> Also... Whose excited for #TwoOfUs on Thursday?!

 

* * *

He knew it was wrong.

He knew it was so wrong but he couldn't help it.

He loved him.

He could loose everything. His job, his family. He knew he was risking even prison for him.

But he loved him.

He loved him so much and he knew it was mutual.

He was It.

He was The One.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

Harry Styles sighed as his alarm clock blared through his room. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in bed and looked around the room. It was still strange not waking up in his bedroom back home in Holmes Chapel after a month of being in London for Uni. He climbed from the bed and heading to his en-suite, doing his normal morning routine before heading into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Swallowing it down, he rinsed the glass out before sticking it on the draining board.

Heading back into his room, he double checked he had everything in his bag, before he knocked on his roommates door. 'Niall?' he called, before he continued, knowing his best friend could sleep through anything. 'I'm going. I'll see you later!' he added, before he left their apartment and heading out in the autumn, October air.

Running a hand through his hair, he set off down the street. Thankfully, himself and Niall had managed to rent an apartment near the University so he didn't have far to walk, plus he didn't mind the walk in the mornings. It woke him up slightly and prepared him for the day ahead. 

Deciding to take a detour, he turned and headed into town, heading for the nearest coffee shop. He definitely needed a caffeine fix.

* * *

 

Louis Tomlinson yawned as he padded into the open-spaced kitchen, his hand ruffling through his hair as he woke himself up. Sitting down on a black stool, he poured himself a cup of coffee, getting up to add a splash of milk before he took a sip and headed back to his bedroom with it. 

Setting the coffee down on his bedside table, he headed for his wardrobe and pulled out his skinny jeans and a charcoal grey jumper. Changing from his pyjamas into his clothes, he finished off his coffee before heading into the bathroom and doing his morning cleansing routine and cleaning his teeth, before putting some product into his hair and doing running a hand through it backwards, nodding as he was satisfied with the end results.

Heading back out into the living room, he saw the dark rooted but pink hair of his sister sitting on the sofa, laughing at something on TV. 'Thought you would still be asleep,' he told her, as he kissed her head, before grabbing his black pea-coat.

'Nah. Might head to the gym in a minute. Want to meet for lunch?'

Louis nodded, as he slid the coat on, buttoning it up. 'Sure. Just message me where and I'll meet you.' Kissing Lottie's head again, he grabbed his shoulder bag before he headed for the door. 'See you later, darling.'

'Good luck!'

* * *

 

Finally escaping the mad morning rush of commuters rushing to their jobs or for the train, stepping into Starbucks, Harry joined the line, digging out his phone and scrolling through social media, liking and commenting on posts of his friends. Slowly, stepping down the line, Harry looked up from his phone and stepped slightly to the side, to see what drinks where in stock, when he felt liquid running down his shirt.

'What the actual-'

'Oh, god. I'm so sorry! You just... Stepped out!'

Harry clenched his teeth and stepped out of line, heading for the bathroom. Banging the door open, Harry was thankful no one was inside. Heading straight for the mirror, he groaned as he saw the massive coffee stain. He growled under his breath, before grabbing his bag and praying he had a spare t-shirt.

A toilet flushing had him looking into the mirror. Apparently there was someone in the toilets with him after all. Rolling his eyes, he continued to search his bag, when a voice spoke. 'Oops. Looks messy.'

Harry sighed, turning before his eyes widened slightly, his mouth dropping open slightly. 'Hi.' he breathed. Fuck. This guy had to be the hottest he'd ever seen. 

Blue Eyes smirked. 'You need a spare shirt?'

Harry blinked. 'Erm… Yeah. I thought I had one, but I don't.'

Blue Eyes dug around in his shoulder bag, producing a shirt. 'I always carry a spare, you never know when accidents might strike.' He held out the shirt to Harry. 'Honestly, it's fine, take it.' he said, shaking the shirt in Harry's direction.

Harry slowly reached out for it. 'Erm… Thankyou?' He was surprised by this strangers generosity. 'Erm… Can I buy you a coffee? I know it's not much, but at least it's something.'

Blue Eyes smiled. 'Sure. It'll have to be to go though, I need to get going.'

Harry nodded, quickly stripping himself of his ruined shirt and slipping Blue Eye's shirt over his head. They left the bathroom, Harry throwing his ruined shirt into the bin as they headed back into the coffee shop. 'What coffee can I get you?' Harry asked, glancing at Blue Eyes. 

'Just a latte to go, please. Thankyou.'

Harry nodded and turned back to the barista. 'Two latte's to go please. and two chocolate chip shortbreads as well, to go.' While they waited for the drinks and shortbread, Harry played with a napkin before he spoke. 'How will I get the shirt back to you?'

Blue Eyes bit his lip. 'How about you give me your number? And we'll arrange for somewhere to meet?'

Harry glanced at him, a small smile on his face. 'Bit forward, I barely know you. How do I know you're not serial killer?'

Blue Eyes chuckled. 'Trust me, I'm not.' He smiled, as his latte was placed in front of him. 'Listen, don't worry about the shirt, it's fine. Suits you better than me anyway.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I didn't mean to offend about the serial-'

'You didn't. Honestly, keep it, mate. I've loads of other shirts. It's fine, but I've really got to dash. Thankyou for the coffee.'

Harry glanced down at the two shortbreads, quickly picking one up and handing one to Blue Eyes. 'Nah, you saved me from having to walk around in a coffee stained shirt, thankyou.'

Blue Eyes smiled and nodded, before he left the shop and disappearing into the morning rush hour traffic, Harry staring after him, feeling disappointed he let him go so soon. Grabbing his coffee and shortbread, he left the shop, stepping out into the horrific morning rush as people rushed to get to their jobs or school or Uni, Blue Eyes on his mind as he walked.

* * *

The morning slowly dragged and Harry was finding it hard to stay awake for his lectures. He always hated these. The only good thing about them was the fact that his best friends were in the lectures with him and he could get away with copying their notes when he didn't pay attention.

'I really don't see the point in lectures.' Nick Grimshaw whispered, as their lecturer continued speaking and writing on the board.

Harry glanced at him and smirked, before jotting down everything in his notebook. 'Why do you come then, if you don't see the point in them?'

'You guys make it tolerable.'

Perrie Edwards and Jade Thirlwall laughed softly. 'Oh, thanks.' Perrie said, before frowning slightly. 'I think...'

Harry and Nick chuckled at Perrie, before the bell rang, signalling the end of lectures and of Nick, Perrie and Jade's Uni day. 'Yes!' Nick cheered. 'Drinking time!'

'Nick, it's two in the afternoon!' Harry protested, watching as Nick shrugged his shoulders.

'Don't care. Send me over your notes, yeah? And maybe see you for a drink later after your last lesson.' 

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Maybe... Just message me and I'll see.'

Not satisfied with the answer, Nick grumbled something under his breath before he let Harry pass, as Harry had a Drama class to get to. 

Rushing out of the main building, Harry rushed across campus as quick as he could. His drama teacher - Ms Jones - hated anyone being late, even a second and wouldn't hesitate to give out some harsh words the second you stepped into the classroom. Entering the building he rushed toward his class in the theatre room, praying that Ms Jones was running late.

Skidding to the door, Harry composed himself before pushing the door open and entering the classroom, relived to see that Ms Jones wasn't there. 'Oh thank god.' he mumbled, slipping into his seat next to Niall, who looked as though he had only just woken up half an hour ago. 'You only just woken up?' he asked, as he set his bag down under his table.

Niall chuckled. 'Maybe. You know Ms Jones hates it when people skive for no reason.'

'Maybe next time don't say you skived just because you were hungover when she's in earshot range.'

Niall rolled his eyes as Harry bent under his desk, to get out what he needed for that lesson. The door opened and Niall turned his attention to the door, his mouth dropping open. 'Well, you're not Ms Jones...'

'Well, I should hope not. Ms Jones has unfortunately had a family emergency and has taken indefinite leave. I'm Mr Tomlinson, but you can call me...' Blue eyes clashed with green. 'Louis...'

Well fuck, no! No way was Blue Eyes going to be his teacher! Harry dropped his notebook, in shock, back onto the floor with a loud thud. Startling from his shock, he picked his notebook up and placed it on his desk, a blush tinting his cheeks slightly. Niall frowned at his best friend's actions. 

Nudging Harry gently, he asked, 'What's wrong with you?'

Harry shook his head, waving a hand as if to say leave it. He stared at Louis, who was speaking. '... And I've just moved here from Doncaster. So, apologies if I see you in the corridors and ask for help as to where places are.' Flickering his gaze back to Green Eyes, Louis spoke. 'So, since today is my first day, I'm going to go easy on you all. I'm going to go round each and everyone of you and you are to introduce yourself and say something about yourself. Go!' he said, pointing to a bespectacled young man in a sweater vest.

Harry stared at Louis, watching as he walked between the isles of each row of desks, smiling and nodding at things people were saying, while introducing themselves to him. He held himself smartly, his hands laced behind his back, and seemed to actually listen to the students, unlike Ms Jones.

He was staring so long, he failed to see that Louis had stopped in-front of his desk and was waiting for him to speak. A harsh nudge from Niall had him groaning before he noticed Louis. 'Oh... Erm… I'm Harry Styles. And we... We should... All treat people with kindness.'

Louis smiled at him, before nodding once. 'That we should, Mr Styles. I agree.'

Harry beamed and Louis' knees felt weak. Clearing his throat, he headed back to his desk and perched on the edge of it, facing his class. 'Since I know all about you guys, it's only fair you get to ask me some questions about myself.... But, please... Keep them clean.' 

The class giggled and raised their hands, Louis picking on them, one by one.

'Are you single?'

'Yes, I don't really have time for romance at the moment...'

'Do you have any siblings?'

Louis beamed. 'I do, I have five wonderful younger sisters and a super cool younger brother.'

'Favourite type of music to listen to?'

Louis thought about that one. 'Hmm... Depends on the mood, I like Oasis, Artic Monkeys... The Script. Saw them a few years ago in concert at the 02 in Manchester.'

'So did I!' Even Harry was shocked by the sudden shout from himself. Clearing his throat, he added softly. 'Wasn't it a great concert?'

Louis nodded, a gentle smile on his face. 'Yeah, it was. An amazing concert. Honestly, guys... If you ever get the chance to see your favourite artist live, don't let the opportunity pass you by. Take it. Life is too short.'

There was a slight uneased tension in the room after Louis said that. Clearing his throat, Harry asked a question. 'What made you want to become a drama teacher?'

Louis smiled. 'I wanted to become an actor, but that seemed highly unrealistic, so I settled for teaching drama. I always used to put on plays when I was a young boy, and I loved it so much that I knew it was something I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I actually played Danny Zuko in my last school play.'

A murmur of excitement rippled through the classroom. 'Mate, is there a video?'

Louis smirked. 'Maybe...

'We have to see that video!'

'Please, you have to show us!'

'Please, Louis!'

Louis held his hands up in surrender. 'Okay! Okay!' he waited until the class had quietened down. 'If you do amazing on your end of year assignment... I'll bring it in and show you.'

'YES!'

* * *

 

The bell eventually rang and the class groaned, causing Louis to raise an eyebrow in surprise. A smug smile overtook his features as he realised why. 'Wow. Really made an impression on you all, huh?'

'Sir, you're like the coolest teacher we've had. I can't wait for next lesson.' 

Louis smiled. 'Well, next lesson... It's back to business, but I want you guys to trust me and feel comfortable enough to tell me things if you ever want help with something, no matter what it is. Personal or educational, I want you guys to know that I will help you in any way I can.'

The class smiled and nodded, before gathering up their things and leaving the room, nearly all of them singing praises about Louis. Smiling, Louis turned around, swapping his files over in his briefcase and replacing them with ones needed for his next class.

'Mr Tomlinson?'

Louis startled at the voice, not realising that anyone else was still in the room with him. Turning, he saw Harry stood behind him. 'Harry, What can I do for you?'

'Just wondered what the easiest way would be to get this back to you now?' 

Louis frowned, before realising Harry was on about the shirt he had lent him. 'Like I said this morning, keep it. Suits you better than me anyway.'

Harry opened his mouth, before closing it and smiling. 'Thanks. Erm.. You did great today. Like even though you were getting know us, I thought you handled us all well. I think it's actually the first time everyone has actually been respectful during class.'

Louis let out a soft laugh. 'Well, glad to see I have some influence on some of ya!' Harry let out wide smile, dimples peeking out. 'Don't you have another class to get to, Harry?'

Harry blinked a few times before nodding. 'Erm.. Yeah.' Collecting his things, he turned back to Louis at the door. 'I think this could be our best year yet...' With another smile, Harry left the room, Louis staring after him, a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He shook himself to get his thoughts straight and smiled as new students started to pile into the classroom, signalling the start of his next lesson...

* * *

 

Lottie smiled up at the waiter, as he dropped off her chai latte, as she waited for Louis. Running a hand through her newly pastel pink hair, she checked her phone, smiling as a message from her sister.

_We still on for the weekend? X_

_Of course, baba. See you then. I'll pick you up from the station. X_

Slipping her phone back into her bag, she sighed in relief when Louis entered the café. 'Finally, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten.'

'Nah. Of course not.' Grabbing a menu, Louis scanned it. 'Have you ordered food yet?' At Lottie's shake of her head, he nodded. Scanning the menu once more, he settled on the chicken and bacon sandwich before grabbing Lottie's latte and taking a sip, pulling a face at the sweetness. 'Jesus, that's sweet!' he told her, his teeth actually hurting.

Lottie laughed, taking her drink back, before signalling for a waiter politely. 'What you going for?'

'Chicken and bacon sandwich. They do the best ones here. You?'

'Salmon salad marinated in chilli and coriander.' 

Louis rolled his eyes. 'Health nut!' he told her before he placed their orders, along with an order for a cup Yorkshire tea. Once the waiter had left them, Louis turned to his sister. 'You heard anything from Fizzy?'

Lottie nodded. 'I'm picking her up from the station on Friday.' Taking a sip of her drink, she eyed her brother closely. 'So, come on... How were your first few classes?'

Louis smiled. 'It was good. I just got to know them first. Next lesson is back to business.' 

Lottie looked as though she was expecting more, as the smile fell from her face. 'That's it?'

Louis smiled as his teardrop plate got placed in-front of him, containing a teapot of his favourite tea. 'Well, it was only my third lesson. Ask me that when I get home tonight.'

Lottie giggled into her latte. 'Should I restock on beer?' 

Louis threw a balled up napkin at her. 'Shut up. How is your day going?'

* * *

Niall was practically skipping down the street, he was that happy. 'Not everyday your teacher get called away for personal reasons halfway through class.'

Harry rolled his eyes. He personally had always looked forward to his music classes. He got lost in making a world of his own, whether that was one what he could project down on paper or create using the guitar. He was a little rusty on guitar but thanks to Niall teaching him, he was slowly getting there. 'Niall, we don't even know what them personal reasons are! It could be bad.'

'Oh Harry. Just be glad for once we have an even earlier finish than normal.'

Harry grumbled as he walked, watching as Niall turned into coffee shop. Deciding to wait outside, Harry tipped his head back against the brick wall, relishing in the light breeze that was sweeping through town. A laugh from across the street reached his ears and he looked back ahead to see what was so funny.

An unknown feeling curled in his stomach as he saw Louis with a pretty pink haired girl, cuddling her tightly. Waving goodbye to the café owner, they headed down the street, their arms wrapped tightly round each other as they walked. Harry's stomach curled even more when he saw Louis drop several kisses to the girls head.

Niall stepped out, two takeout coffee's to go in his hands. 'Here you go...' Niall frowned, as Harry mechanically moved his arm to accept the coffee. Following Harry's gaze, he frowned. 'Whose that?' he asked, the person too far away for him to recognize.

Harry glanced at Niall then and shook his head. 'No one. Come on, this gym class won't do itself!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How amazing is TwoOfUs? I cried when I heard it for the first time yesterday... So proud and I know Johannah would be too! 
> 
> Go stream, go buy it! Help us get our boys to Number One!
> 
> Hope you all loved the chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> #TwoOfUs


End file.
